Sparrow
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Porque Erza podía estudiar abogacía, Natsu podía llegar a ser un detective privado, un investigador de incendios hasta que le pagaran por ser pirómano o comerse el fuego, Gajeel un policía o hasta cantautor y mientras ellos trazaban su destino, él también lo hacía. Y en eso entraba ella porque si él estudiaba arquitectura, ¿dónde quedaban Juvia y él? [¡Feliz cumpleaños LOOP!][3/12]


**Notas de autor:** Bendito sea el reto de _"12 meses, 12 fanfics escritos"_ que me hacen sacar lo que tengo en el baúl, que reto de este año era sacar todos los fics que tengo inconclusos y las ideas escritas como borrador para renovarme. Así que este corresponde al mes uno, sigo mis propias reglas, "Un fanfic que comenzaste pero no terminaste" y también quiero dedicárselo a una persona especial que me ha regalado fanfics tan _bellos_ AKDAKDASKD y que hoy está de cumpleaños, así que quiero tener este detalle con ella. _¡LOOOOOOOOOOOOP!_ Eres el cielo despejado de mi FF, eres una de las pocas personas con las que puedo hablar todo el día de la OTP, porque también es la tuya y porque la amas con la misma intensidad. Así que de corazón espero que te guste. Hace tiempo te había mostrado la idea que no terminé y decidí retomarla por ti, es trampa porque ya tenía tu opinión del inicio pero cambié algunas cosas, así que espero no decepcionarte.  
 **Advertencia:** **Universo Alterno.** Basado en hechos reales :x  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no pertenece. La canción del título y del fic, es _"Sparrow"_ de _Tom Odell._

* * *

 **Sparrow**

* * *

 _Why, sparrow, why won't you tell me why I'm sad? Sing us both a melody, the best that you can~_

* * *

 _I. Why, sparrow, why won't you tell me why I'm sad? Sing us both a melody, the best that you can~_

* * *

Lo conoció durante el primer día de clases. Y desde la primera vez que lo vio, le atrajo por completo.

Fue un encuentro casual, era normal ver muchos rostros desconocidos ir y venir los pasillos pero en el momento que él apareció, la atmósfera cambió. Pasó de silencio total a mil campanadas, de un clima cálido a algo agradablemente frío, como si se adentrara a un bosque.

 _Él era guapo_. Lo había visto caminar por los pasillos de la escuela en un rápido encuentro; él apareció por arte de magia, rodeado de sus amigos mientras pasaba a su lado. Ella no había hecho nada para llamar su atención, solo se quedó embobada para verlo _pasar_.

Se quedó perpleja ante la estrella fugaz que se movía rápido y desaparecía de un parpadeo a otro, pero justo cuando sus hombros se rozaron, el tiempo se hizo lento, los demás a su alrededor desaparecieron y ella apreció más de su atractivo y sobrio perfil. Lo dibujó en su mente y lo almacenó como la obra de arte más hermosa nunca hecha y vista, mejor tenerla oculta, porque era celosa y no lo quería compartir con nadie.

Después se quedó ella sola con el sonido de los latidos de su corazón y con el rostro completamente rojo por su encuentro tan irreal que hasta se había cuestionado si lo había soñado, porque más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, había desaparecido de su campo de visión.

Por fortuna, ese día supo que él era real porque lo había visto de nuevo en los entrenamientos del equipo de fútbol. Pronto supo más cosas de él, además de apuesto, _era popular_ y tenía el control del tiempo; corría tan lento cuando no lo miraba y tan rápido cuando estaba cerca, jugaba fútbol y que durante su primer semestre en esa nueva escuela, ella no se perdería ni un solo partido suyo. Se declaraba su animadora número _uno_ a partir de ese día.

Descubrió, también, que su viejo amigo Gajeel estaba en el equipo, que los dos jugaban juntos y que ya tenía una forma para que los presentaran. _Para saber un poco más de él_.

A la semana de haber tenido ese encuentro casual, trazado por los hilos del destino estaba segura, ya sabía varias cosas sobre él: su nombre era Gray Fullbuster, iba en segundo grado y no tenía novia. Y eso estaba por cambiar, con su esfuerzo lograría ganar esa vacante porque ella era una chica decidida y muy persistente con lo quería. _Aún_ no habían cruzado palabra, pese a su interés y a la oportunidad que tenía de hablarle ―podía pedirle a Gajeel que los presentara―, prefirió hacerse su propio camino, el amor era paciente y optó por ser una porrista que vociferaría más alto su nombre, gritaría más fuerte sus goles y que nunca se perdería sus partidos.

Así que mientras, mejor lo vería en los entrenamientos. Ahí podía crear una oportunidad para enamorarse mutuamente.

A las dos semanas de conocerlo, él seguía sin saber de su existencia. Pero su corazón se llenaba de esperanza para que eso cambiara muy pronto porque los nexos ya estaban escritos: de un lado tenía a Gajeel y de otro, a las chicas que conoció cuando hizo su audición para entrar al grupo de animadoras. Juvia no se había equivocado en su decisión de querer formar parte del grupo ―además que era requisito en la escuela formar parte de un club―, y es que, varias chicas eran de su clase y por lo mucho que había escuchado sobre el equipo ―sobre todo de Gray―, resultaba que muchas de ellas eran amigas suyas desde la infancia.

Juvia sintió que sumaba puntos, más cuando ellas descubrieron rápidamente su interés amoroso por él, o se enteraron de esos motivos por boca de ella. Dio sus razones para formar parte del equipo: estar cerca del chico de sus sueños, no dejarlo de ver en sus entrenamientos. Y en su papel de animadoras, le alentaron a seguir su camino hacia el _difícil_ Gray. Con pocos días de conocerla, la habían aceptado como una amiga y pudo entrar al equipo de porristas. Con eso, ella sentía que le debía más al chico guapo y popular que conoció durante su primer día de escuela.

Y más pronto de lo que esperó, ni tiempo para prepararse le dieron, fue presentada con Gray. Fue durante su primer día en el entrenamiento de las animadoras. Los del equipo de fútbol estaban y las nuevas fueron presentadas ―más para darle una oportunidad de hablar con él―. Fue torpe para hablar y al moverse; casi ni habló, solo intercambiaron sus nombres y un formal apretón de manos. No hubo más, solo un cosquilleo en su mano, un fuerte rubor rojo en su rostro y una gran y renovada esperanza, porque a tres semanas de conocerlo, él ya sabía su nombre.

Ese día, Gajeel la había visto con una mirada de reproche, tenía los brazos cruzados y le cuestionaba qué hacía ahí. Obviamente sabía la respuesta. Luego de que ella hiperventilara al intentar exponer todas las razones que tenía, sobre todo las románticas, él bufó y se alejó. Juvia chilló emocionada cuando vio que Gray se había acercado a su amigo e imaginaba que le preguntó por ella. Después supo que fue así, que él tuvo curiosidad por saber si Gajeel y ella, se conocían de alguna parte porque ella no dejaba de _verlo_ y de seguirlo "sigilosamente" hasta los vestidores _._

 _Jiji. Punto para Juvia porque camino empezaba a trazarse._

Para casi el mes de clases, además del club, tenía que tomar un curso de inglés por las tardes. Había estado metida en otras cosas; las tareas, los ensayos, exposiciones y exámenes que había olvidado la primera clase del curso. Apurada, con mi cosas en la cabeza, un poco tarde y fastidiada por la ligera llovizna de ese día, estaba parada frente al aula, verificó en su horario si su clase sería en ese lugar ―que lo último que le faltaba era equivocarse de aula―, antes de pedir permiso para entrar.

Con un poco de vergüenza, tras comprobar que era el lugar correcto, abrió la puerta para pedir permiso pero el profesor le hizo una seña para que pasara rápido, ya que estaba por explicar los requisitos para aprobar su curso. Al adentrarse, Juvia descubrió un aula llena, con varios alumnos ―entre ellos, ella―, parados. Suspiró resignada a no tener lugar. Y mientras escuchaba una disculpa del profesor, diciendo que pediría un aula más grande para la próxima clase, lo vio levantarse.

Reconocía su sedoso cabello negro. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, ¡Eso era genial! ¿Estaban en el mismo curso? Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de soñarlo, pero estaba fascinada de que fuera una realidad.

Después toda la pena, por ese día tan triste, todo cambió radicalmente al escucharlo hablar.

― _Toma mi asiento._

Su voz fue como una suave melodía para sus oídos.

Abrió bien los ojos, giró hacia todos lados para comprobar si le hablaba a ella. Gray le hizo una seña, Juvia se atragantó y con el rostro completamente rojo, se acercó. Estaba serio e impaciente, ella tuvo que moverse rápido para no hacer mucho alboroto mientras el profesor daba los criterios de evaluación.

―Gracias, Gray-sama.

Emocionada lo miró de reojo. Arqueaba una ceja, confundido por cómo le había llamado. Juvia controló lo mejor que pudo sus emociones. Su sonrisa no se podía ocultar aunque mordiera su labio inferior para reprimirla, porque con ese gesto, sabía que eso que sentía era _amor de verdad._

 _Y mágicamente la lluvia de ese día se había detenido._

* * *

 _II. When you sit on that tree you look in my eyes, I wonder what goes on in your mind~_

* * *

Por más que él tratara de esconderlo, tenía un corazón amable. Y aunque sabía que tener ese gesto con ella en la clase de inglés sería contraproducente para su tranquilidad pero aún al salir afectado, no podía dejar de ayudar a las personas a su alrededor.

Gray no se equivocó al imaginarse que después de eso Juvia, la chica que hacia dos meses conocía, se declararía totalmente enamorada de él tras cederle su asiento en clase de inglés. Y ahora, ella le sumaba más cosas a la lista de razones para amarlo _era guapo, popular y muy amable._

Esas eran sus palabras y él solo repetía. Ya sabía que Juvia no temía en mostrar sus sentimientos y él no dejaba de pensar en ellos, no por presumir que había una linda chica tras él, sino porque le parecía tan _extraño_ todo. Le incomodaba, claro que sí y más cuando todo lo que venía de ella, era tan _acelerado y loco._

En cada entrenamiento sentía una mirada fija en él y cuando volteaba descubría que una chica de cabello azul, que no conocía, no dejaba de observarlo. Trató de ignorarla pero pasó a otro nivel cuando se sintió perseguido, a donde iba la descubría. No le dio importancia porque era algo inofensivo, no lo comprendía pero para él era mejor solo ignorarlo.

Y parecía que no solo lo seguía, sino que también existían _las casualidades_ porque también compartían el curso de inglés. Al inició creyó que podía zafarse de ella, sentarse al otro extremo del salón y concentrarse a lo suyo pero pronto descubrió que nada era fácil con Juvia y ella insistía en sentarse a su lado y hacer todas las actividades juntos. Gray nunca se rehusó, no podía exigir que se sentara en otra parte o que se cambiara de curso porque ella siempre había sido amable y atenta con él, y, además, no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle eso, tal vez un poco era rara pero jamás le hizo daño o le dio la impresión de que quería lastimarlo. Además, le era más fácil trabajar con el compañero que estaba a su lado.

Así que tras tratarla más con los días que corrían rápido, resultó ser una sorpresa grata. Ella era más amena de lo que creyó, tenían más cosas en común, además del equipo de fútbol de la escuela y los amigos. En las semanas del semestre que habían transcurrido, habían forjado una amistad y Juvia jamás había ocultado sus sentimientos con él. Era demasiado obvia y clara respecto a su interés y él no estaba ciego para no verlo, pero solo la dejaba expresarse y demostrarlo ―con almuerzos que le preparaba, con dibujos o cartas que le daba y otros pequeños detalles que tenía con él―, ¿qué podía hacer él? Era libre de sentir y no ocultarlo, admiraba esa cualidad suya y con el tiempo de tratarla, valoraba _su transparencia._

Lo que al inicio le pareció raro, hasta extremo, con el tiempo de convivencia y de sobre pensar las cosas, llegó a la conclusión de que aunque Juvia tenía una imaginación tan activa. Era alguien bastante sencilla, si quería llorar, lloraba. Si quería reír, reía. Si quería amar, amaba. Tenía chispa y su sentir era tan diferente al suyo, y aunque se avergonzara la mayoría del tiempo por no saber cómo responder a sus disparates, dramáticas fantasías y su forma de ser, todo se sentía tan _normal,_ como si la pieza faltante al rompecabezas de su vida hubiese sido colocada.

Era extrañamente normal y _cálido_. Ella era cálida y después de todo, su vida había cambiado: con Juvia, Gray tenía una _porrista exclusiva._ Era la primera en alentarlo cuando salía a la cancha, era la que coreaba más fuerte su nombre y cuidado con que le cometieran una falta porque podía convertirse en la animadora más agresiva. En clase, tenía a una compañera de equipo ideal y si hablaba de su grupo de amigos, ella sabía hacerse notar. En pocas palabras era ella es especial. Siempre estaba ahí para él. Con eso, se volvía especial. _Cada día un poco más._

 _Y pronto encontraría el día en que le demostraría un poco lo especial que podía ser con ella…_

Gray fijó la vista en ella.

Juvia bufó fastidiada, preguntándose por qué ella tenía que tener una clase así y por qué ella tenía que ser la encargada de llevarse un pesado motor para rebobinar hasta el taller de electricidad. Su equipo la había abandonado a mitad del camino, argumentando que se adelantarían para tomar los materiales que necesitarían para la práctica, querían pelear por los materiales en mejor condición, y bajo la promesa de que se verían a la hora de la clase, la dejaron con un motor en el suelo.

―¿Rebobinado del motor?

Juvia pegó un pequeño salto al escuchar su voz tan repentinamente.

―Recuerdo cuando tuvimos que hacer esa práctica ―volteó a verlo ―cuenten bien las vueltas de cobre, porque se puede quemar, eso le pasó al equipo de Natsu, aunque él siempre quema todo.

―Juvia es la que va a contar las vueltas de la bobina, el resto del equipo rebobinará el motor.

―Y por lo visto, también tienes que cargarlo ―Gray dio un paso hacia ella―. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Impacientado, hizo una seña hacia el motor. Juvia de inmediato negó.

― _No es tan pesado_ ―sonrió sutilmente―. _Juvia es más fuerte de lo que parece._

Arqueó una ceja a modo de desafío y miró que Juvia se hizo la fuerte _solo para impresionarlo_. Dicho eso, trató de levantarlo, puso las dos manos alrededor del motor e imprimió todas sus fuerzas para alzarlo del suelo, pero era más pesado de lo que imaginó. Amagó otro intento, flexionó un poco las rodillas, poniéndose más firme, pero esa posición tampoco le sirvió. Por más que intentó enderezarse con el motor en las manos, no pudo ―no lo levantaba ni quince centímetros―. Rendida, lo volvió a dejar en el suelo.

No supo hacia donde voltearse de la vergüenza, se lo ganaba por intentar lucirse, pensó. Gray la vio sonriendo socarronamente y con los brazos cruzados, con la mirada le decía un solo mensaje: _'te lo dije.'_

―Parece que ninguno de tu equipo pensó que el motor estaría muy pesado para que tú lo cargaras ―observó agudamente.

Juvia, sin animarse a verlo, asintió. Tal vez se preguntaba si era bueno pedirle ayuda y era lo que tenía que hacer, eran amigos después de todo. Pedirle un favor era más fácil a mandar mensaje y esperar a que sus compañeros volvieran, pero como había rechazado su oferta, le daba vergüenza pedírselo.

―¡Ayúdale, Gray! ―Cana ordenó, la chica tenía una habilidad innata para aparecer y desaparecer de la nada ―¿O tampoco lo puedes?

―Claro que lo puedo ―se agachó para intentar levantarlo, pero antes de eso Cana se adelantó a hablar.

―Natsu le estaba ayudando a Lucy, le podemos pedir ayuda a él. Digo, en caso de que no puedas ―y como todos sus amigos venían en manada, no tardaron en divisar a los mencionados.

El de cabellos rosas se rió mostrando todos sus dientes. Eso resultó ser todo un desafío para Gray, quien soltó un gruñido y antes de que Juvia dijera algo, se irguió para acomodar su mochila tras su espalda, de paso agarró la de Juvia que estaba en el suelo y se la colgó en un hombro, por último tomó motor del suelo.

Solo faltaba que ella se colgara en sus hombros y la cargara.

―Juvia… ―parpadeando giró a verlo, él hizo una seña hacia su espalda.

La vio parpadear un par de veces y suspiró, podía adivinar lo que ella se estaba imaginando al mirarlo con esos ojos llenos de brillo soñador.

―¡No te voy a cargar! ―aseguró. Juvia chilló decepcionada. Lamentó causarle esa sensación pero se mantuvo fuerte, consideró que era bueno dejarla fantasear, porque ¡Eso apenas pasaría en sus mejores sueños! ―vamos ―él la vio sonrojado, con falso fastidio en el rostro y la tomó por la muñeca para hacerla caminar.

 _Pero ni eso interrumpió su fantasía: su Gray-sama, era guapo, popular, amable y un caballero._

 _Se sentía más enamorada cada vez que descubría algo más de él._

* * *

 _III. Speak, sparrow, speak. Please won't you try? Tell me why you'd walk if you knew that you could fly~_

* * *

El semestre estaba por terminar y su relación era cada vez _más estrecha,_ al grado de que ella buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar juntos ―como siempre― pero la única diferencia era que Gray cedía cada vez más con ella. Ya no era solo cuestión de entrenamientos o apoyarlo durante los partidos, hacer siempre equipo en clase de inglés, tampoco de saltarse las clases o compartir los descansos en la escuela, comer lo que ella le cocinaba especialmente a él, recibir sus tarjetitas de amor, ya iban un poco _más allá_ como ayudarse a estudiar durante _toda_ la tarde.

―Juvia piensa que no hace falta que Gray-sama le ayude ―con todo el dolor de su corazón, lo dijo. Estaba encantada y exhalando corazones por verlo haciendo el esfuerzo por ayudarle, reconocía que era algo que no podía disfrutar mucho tiempo ―Juvia sabe que Gray-sama también debe estudiar para sus exámenes finales. Además, Juvia puede pedirle ayuda a alguien de su clase que le explique.

―No es necesario, yo lo haré… _yo te ayudo a estudiar_ ―aseguró.

Gray estaba sentado en el suelo de la sala de estar, con un montón de libros y apuntes regados por la mesa, concentrado en las líneas que leía, Juvia, quien estaba a su lado haciendo sus propias anotaciones, se mordió los labios para evitar sonreír.

―¿Gray-sama está celoso? ―bromeó soñadoramente y llena de esperanza. No era la primera vez que una de sus locas fantasías se cumpliría. Un ejemplo era que ella siempre había soñado con que él le explicaba sobre las asignaturas que no entendía bien y si un sueño se cumplía, los demás también. Era un efecto cadena.

―Para nada ―respondió sin despegar la vista del libro.

Juvia ensanchó su sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a él. ―Cuando Gray-sama miente, frunce el entrecejo ―se acercó lo suficiente y acarició su ceño con su dedo índice. Porque con los meses de convivencia, Juvia había aprendido a ir suave y lento cuando se trataba de Gray. Siempre lo envolvía en frenéticos abrazos, lo apachurraba y casi lo asfixiaba, todo por no saber controlarse. Con el tiempo había aprendido a bajar esa intensidad, aún lo abrazaba fuerte, y había descubierto que los toques suaves en su brazo eran efectivos cuando quería invitarlo a salir con ella, que enredar sus dedos en su cabello lo ayudaban a quedarse dormido luego de un entrenamiento y con esto, cada día estaba más y más cerca de él.

Él suspiró derrotado y dejó caer el libro sobre la mesa al verse descubierto. ―Yo puedo enseñarte mucho mejor… ya pasé por ese curso ―era un año mayor, obvio él tenía más experiencia y conocimiento.

Asintió. ―Juvia está de acuerdo… pero ¿Cómo puede Juvia concentrarse si Gray-sama es su maestro? ―confesó―. A Juvia le cuesta poner atención porque todo el rato está viendo a Gray-sama ―hizo un puchero tras decir eso. Ella se distraía fácil cuando pensaba en él y ni se dijera cuando lo veía.

Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. ―Puedo ser un buen profesional ―masculló.

―¡Pero Juvia no puede! ―exclamó, haciendo que Gray se sonrojara ―y Gray-sama tampoco… ―Juvia señaló el libro que había arrojado lejos en cuanto se acercó a él.

Maldijo a regañadientes, haciéndola reír. Gray despeinó sus cabello, no tenía caso negarlo si ya sabían perfecto lo que era. Se encontró a sí mismo, contagiado por la cantarina risa de Juvia.

―Aww, nuestro hijo estudia tanto que necesita una gran y deliciosa cena como premio.

De inmediato reconoció la burlesca voz de su padre, Gray sintió como si lo bañaran con un cubetazo de agua fría. Juvia dio un respingo hacia un lado, apartándose del chico. Los dos voltearon hacia atrás, para ver al sonriente hombre con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, asintiendo vehemente ―como si estuviera aprobando algo―.

Gray bufó con fastidio, negando. Sabía lo que su padre insinuaba y de alguna forma, eso lo incomodaba. Juvia intercambió la mirada entre los dos hombres para comprobar el gran parecido entre ambos, estaba impactada por la sorpresiva aparición del hombre.

―Así que tú eres la chica de Gray.

Abrió los ojos. ¿Había dicho la chica de Gray o lo soñó? Juvia sintió que su rostro se ponía rojo y que casi le salía vapor por las orejas.

―¿Quién es la chica de mi Gray?―una voz femenina se sumó a la conversación. Juvia vio entrar a una mujer, quien miró a su esposo, supuso, y luego mandó la vista hacia la dirección donde estaban ellos―. ¡Así que tú eres la novia de mi hijo! ―exclamó feliz.

―¿Novia? ―cubrió sus labios para reprimir la sorpresa. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, hirviendo como olla exprés.

Gray se levantó como si el suelo quemara. ―Ella es Juvia ―vio que su padre arqueó una ceja, al no negar las palabras de Mika y ni las de él―. No es mi novia, ella es solo una amiga ―corrigió, carraspeando abochornado. Trató de sonar lo más firme posible para que creyeran en sus palabras.

De reojo vio que Juvia se agachó, Gray se dio cuenta que sus palabras pudieron ser veneno para ella aunque aún no eran nada _oficialmente,_ parecían estar cerca de concretarlo y que el remarcara que era _"solo su amiga"_ le resultaba doloroso y desalentador.

Era la misma expresión, estaba acostumbrada a ella por más que la detestara. Él podía ver sus ojos desilusionados y escuchar a su corazón romperse cada que se defendía al gritarles a sus compañeros de equipo que no era _su chica_ cuando después de un arduo entrenamiento ella se acercaba a ofrecerle una toalla y a secar el sudor de su rostro.

Siempre se preguntaba por qué Juvia se quedaba caminando con él, cuando podía volar… tal vez, aún empiezas, ella solo quería que volara a su lado. Y estaba cerca, solo tenía que ser menos imbécil.

Ahora no fue tan distinto. La única diferencia era que les había escapado todo el día en los estudios, que no se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. Tanto que su padre y madre estaban de regreso; el primero libre de su trabajo y la segunda de su ¿día en el salón de belleza? ¡Oh, Dios! Si su madre no estuviera más concentrada en Juvia, ya le hubiera hecho drama por no notar su cambio de look.

―¿Juvia? ¡Así que tú eres Juvia! ―la mujer caminó hacia ella, para tomar sus dos manos y apretarlas con emoción, haciendo que la aludida ladeara su rostro, confundida. ¿La conocían? ¿Los papás de Gray sabían de ella? ―mucho gusto, yo soy Mika,. La madre de Gray ―la mujer le sonrió ampliamente.

―Es un gusto conocerte por fin, Juvia ―el padre de Gray estiró su mano para saludarla después de que Mika soltara a la joven―. Soy Silver, el padre de este rufián.

―Mu-ucho gusto ―correspondió al saludo cordialmente.

―¿Te quedas a cenar? ―cuestionó de repente.

Juvia abrió los ojos. ―Eh, Juvia cree que ya es tarde y debe regresar a ca…

―¡Tonterías! ―Mika interrumpió―. No hay forma de que deje ir sin cenar a la novia de mi hijo ―los dos se sonrojaron con esa última palabra ―llama a tus padres, nosotros te llevamos más tarde. Ustedes terminen de estudiar ―guiñó el ojo mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo y lo arrastraba a la cocina.

En cuanto ambos desaparecieron de la sala, Gray soltó un prologando suspiro. Tenía que hacer algo para volver más cómoda la situación con Juvia. Ahora tenía que disculparse por ser el mismo idiota de siempre y dar explicaciones acerca de por qué sus padres estaban tan eufóricos ―sobre todo su madre―, por haberla conocido. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Juvia, quien estaba muy confundida viendo hacia la dirección que tomaron sus padres.

No sabía por dónde empezar, pero se atrevió a hablar. ―Mi madre no acepta un _'no'_ por respuesta ―aclaró, no sabía por dónde empezar a disculparse; si por la conducta rara de sus padres, por la interrupción o la invitación obligatoria a quedarse a cenar.

―¡A Juvia le dio mucho gusto conocer a sus padres, Gray-sama! ―volteó a verlo con una sonrisa. Olvidando su corazón roto y así era ella; su esperanza se volvía expectativa rápidamente. Ella creía que podrían volar juntos si era más paciente, Gray rogaba con poder consentirle eso.

La vio incrédulo. ¿Era todo lo que iba a decir? Luego, la vio sentarse donde estaban antes para acomodar algunos libros y cuadernos que estaban regados sobre la mesa.

―¿Gray-sama puede revisar los ejercicios de Juvia? ―cuestionó.

Agradeció internamente y luego de asentir, se acercó para ayudarle.

 _Todo estaba siendo demasiado raro._

* * *

 _IV. Speak, sparrow, speak. Oh, please won't you try? Tell me all the answers to this meaningless life, but you're up on that tree and you look in my eyes, I wonder what goes on in your mind~_

* * *

Su último semestre corría rápido, más de lo normal. Gray no estaba seguro de querer terminar la etapa de la preparatoria tan pronto. Su yo del pasado hubiese dado todo por ser un adulto independiente y ahora, consideraba la idea de querer ser un adolescente _despreocupado_ por más tiempo. Y aunque sus padres le dijeran que era normal el miedo a un futuro incierto y a crecer, él no dejaba de extrañar aquellos días donde todo eso se sentía tan distante.

Pronto sus amigos y él tomarían un rumbo _diferente._

Ya sumaba dos meses del último semestre. Los profesores solo hablaban sobre qué iban a estudiar, presionaban acerca de tomar una decisión correcta porque a raíz de ese momento, vivirían con esa profesión. Hablaban más de futuras responsabilidades que de los temas de la materia, hasta la misma escuela los había obligado a hacer un test vocacional para saber a qué aspirar.

―¿Estos son sus resultados Gray-sama?

Vio que Juvia llegaba de repente. Le sonreía mientras acomodaba su falda antes de sentarse frente a él. Ella señaló el sobre que estaba en sus manos, al no tener respuesta inmediata, Gray se sonrojó y tosió un poco al encontrarse tan distraído con ella.

―Eh… sí.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. ―¿Y ya lo abrió? ―preguntó, él solo asintió ―¿Y qué le salió? Juvia se encontró con Erza-san y ella le contó que su resultado fue algo sobre leyes. Juvia cree que es adecuado para Erza-san porque es una persona muy justa y estricta… así que al hablar con Erza-san, Juvia pensó en Gray-sama. Juvia muere por saber si su resultado es igual de bueno que el de Erza-san ―omitió el hecho que salió corriendo en su búsqueda para saber su resultado.

―Arquitectura ―respondió.

Juvia abrió los ojos y aplaudió efusivamente. ―¡Eso es genial! ¡Es en lo que Gray-sama había pensado antes! Juvia está segura que será el mejor arquitecto de todos.

Al escucharla, correspondió a su alegría. Sentía algo cálido cuando ella se emocionaba así por él, le transmitía ese orgullo y esa felicidad. Varias veces había hablado de qué profesión estudiar y Juvia siempre fue un gran apoyo. Él estaba seguro de qué estudiar, el examen solo confirmaba sus deseos. Había crecido con un arquitecto, de pequeño le gustaba ver a su papá trabajar o acompañarlo a su trabajo y como se le facilitaba el dibujo, lo creyó adecuado para él.

En ese momento supo que parte del problema era el _cambio._ Todos estudiarían carreras diferentes y otra parte se quedaría todavía cursando la _preparatoria._ Gray sabía que su futuro no era tan incierto, que esos temores eran en parte real pero los utilizaba más para tapar sus otras emociones. Sabía qué estudiar, se visualizaba en su profesión pero en esos momentos no le servía de nada ser Gray Fullbuster, futuro arquitecto porque había un _plano inconcluso_ sobre la mesa.

Fijó su mirada en Juvia, _ella._

Porque Erza podía estudiar abogacía, Natsu podía llegar a ser un detective privado, un investigador de incendios hasta que le pagaran por ser pirómano o comerse el fuego, Gajeel un policía o hasta cantautor y mientras ellos trazaban su destino, él también lo hacía. Y en eso entraba ella porque si él estudiaba arquitectura… ¿dónde quedaba _Juvia?,_ ¿dónde quedaba él con Juvia?

―¿Pasó algo Gray-sama? ―preguntó nerviosa. Se reía incómoda ante su insistente mirada, acunaba su rostro con sus manos, encantada de que la viera fijamente.

―Nada… solo _estaba pensando sobre ti_ ―las palabras escaparon por si solas de su boca. Se sonrojó poco después de decirlo, Juvia pestañeó contenta, el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaba. Él negó―. Es decir… ―quiso enmendar el camino ―¿sigues con la idea de estudiar para ser _chef?_

La vio asentir con vehemencia. ―¡Sí! ―sus mejillas se inflaron con orgullo tras afirmarlo.

Puso los ojos en blanco, obligándose a no sonreír porque aún recordaba _su_ sugerencia al probar uno de sus ricos almuerzos. ―¿Por qué haces esto? ―soltó de repente, sin despegar la mirada de ella.

Ladeó el rostro, curiosa. ―¿Qué cosa hace Juvia, Gray-sama?

―Esto… ―repitió. Quizás la respuesta dolería o terminaría por definir _algo_ ―yo solo lo sugerí, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

Juvia esbozó una sonrisa. ―Pero a Juvia le gusta cocinar, hornear y todo lo relacionado con la cocina…―protestó. Y claro, era testigo de eso, él era el primero en probar sus nuevos platillos o postres―. Y porque Gray-sama es amigo de Juvia y si le dio esa sugerencia es porque ve potencial en Juvia y sabe que es algo que la haría feliz.

Suspiró. ¿Amigo? ¿Por qué eso dolía? Trató de ocultar la decepción y enfocarse en lo verdaderamente importa. ―Sé que falta tiempo para que tomes esa decisión y me gustaría que lo pensaras _mejor._

Juvia asintió, sonriéndole. ―¡No se preocupe Gray-sama! ¡Juvia lo pensará bien! ―aseguró con entusiasmo, estuvo a punto de asentir conforme pero se quedó quieto al verla cambiar su semblante de un segundo a otro ―pero antes… a Juvia le gustaría darle su otra razón.

―¿Otra razón?

―Sí... ―respondió, atrayendo la mirada de Gray ―la otra razón es porque Juvia ama a Gray-sama ―le sonrió cantarinamente. Y si ella amaba la cocina, su pasión se volvía más grande por él, porque también le gustaba que hiciera eso.

Respiró tranquilo luego de escuchar esa afirmación, se sintió relajado y aliviado. Él le sonrió de vuelta, veía sus mejillas ruborizarse, pero ninguno quería apartar la mirada.

―Solo piénsalo bien, ¿Quieres?

―Juvia lo promete.

* * *

 _V. Stay, sparrow, stay. Won't you stay in my window? I've never been so close to anything so beautiful~_

* * *

Esa noche había decidido empujar bien lejos de su mente cualquier pensamiento triste o melancólico. Era anticlimático estar deprimida en medio de una fiesta en la que se suponía no tenía nada que quejarse y menos arruinar la felicidad de otros, menos la de él.

Un baile escolar significaba alegría, buenos momentos y posteriormente, dulces recuerdos. Y como ese era el último de Gray, ¡Con mayor razón debía ganar lo bueno! En un futuro, Juvia quería compartir las agradables memorias con él. Llegar, sentarse a su lado, ver las fotos de esa noche o sacar plática sobre algún momento en particular que en automático los haría sonreír.

Por eso, en esa ocasión, había puesto especial atención a su imagen. Así que eligió un lindo vestido sin tirantes de color azul índigo. Era poco voluminoso y largo, tenía holanes en color turquesa alrededor de la cintura y en la parte inferior. En la falda del vestido, al costado de la cintura izquierdo de la cintura caía elegantemente la tela y se formaba un moño el cual estaba adornado con una bonita flor azul marino.

Tanto su maquillaje como peinado eran sencillos. Decidió hacerse un recogido alto, dejando solo dos mechones rizados sueltos en la parte de adelante y ponerse un tocado de dos pequeñas flores, como las de su vestido y del mismo tono, para que sobresalieran y no se perdieran en el color celeste de su cabello.

Le gustaba y se sentía cómoda como se veía. Además, todo sacrificio para verse bonita esa noche tuvo su recompensa cuando Gray la vio. Le dio un cumplido torpe y tímido que ella agradeció con toda su alma… y mirando directo a sus ojos pudo flotar en las nubes, porque había mil palabras impresas en ellos, al abrirse con sorpresa al verla, luego brillaron fugazmente al observarla bien y al final, no podía dejar de verla. Ella descifró cada una de las palabras que quería decirle de forma lenta, se tomó su tiempo. Y mientras él la veía bonita esa noche, había la gran posibilidad de que en el futuro cuando recordara el baile, tal vez podría colarse _su_ imagen. Y se sentiría muy honrada de que eso pasara, porque ella siempre recordaba lo guapo que se veía a todo momento.

Y era el momento de volver las cosas mejor. Si el baile no venía a Juvia, Juvia iba al baile. Así que aprovechó la oportunidad de que casi todos los amigos casi graduados bailaban, ella se acercó a Gray para hacer más grandiosa su noche.

 _―_ _¿Gray-sama quiere bailar con Juvia?_ ―se agachó, apoyando una mano en su hombro para susurrarle cerca de su oído. Fue valiente para completar su petición e ignoró que sentía arder las mejillas.

Gray estaba cómodamente sentado un poco alejado de la pista de baile. Juvia lo vio tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa.

―Eh…

Cerró los ojos y buscó fuerza en su interior para motivarse a no rendirse. ¡Tenía que intentarlo de nuevo! A lo mejor pecaba de egoísta porque quería que el recuerdo de los dos en el último baile escolar de Gray fuera hermoso. Tal vez a él no le importaba tanto como a ella. ¡No! No podía pensar en eso, tenía que hacer el esfuerzo… ella sabía bien que lo mejor que funcionaba con su amado era la paciencia porque las cosas no siempre funcionaban a la primera.

 _«¡Vamos Juvia! ¡Juvia no se puede rendir!»_

―Es decir… con Juvia y los demás. Natsu-san, Erza-san y Gajeel-kun están bailando, tal vez Gray-sama quiera bailar también ―se rió nerviosa, insegura de haberle dicho algo más cómodo ―Juvia quiere que se divierta esta noche… especial ―agregó después, no se atrevió a decir que era la _última. «Y Juvia también quiere que la recuerde, que recuerde que bailaron juntos»._

Cuando lo vio negar, sintió que su corazón caía al suelo. Ahora sentía que todo se venía abajo y que ella estaba forzándolo a tenerla en su mente, en su vida y en su alma.

―Si Gray no quiere bailar contigo, yo puedo hacerlo ―Loke, le saludó desde su asiento ―me encantaría hacer que una chica linda se luzca en la pista de baile ―le guiñó un ojo tras decir eso.

―Oh, maldición. Cállate ―rodó los ojos y arrastró su silla hacia atrás. Se levantó para tomarla de la muñeca ―ven, vamos.

Sus pies se movieron por inercia, caminaba tras él. ―¿Gray-sama?

Gray se detuvo de repente y ella chocó contra su espalda por la sorpresa.

―Yo lo siento ―se agachó. Hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara, a pesar de la música y el ruido ―no es que no quiera bailar contigo ―Juvia sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban ―o con los demás… es solo la música. De hecho, estaba esperando un cambio para… ya sabes ―y a esas alturas estaba igual de sonrojado que ella.

―¿La música? ―¿Esa era su queja? ¿No era por Juvia? Respiró profundo y sintió que su corazón volvía a su lugar para latir más fuerte que nunca.

Gray asintió, un poco desconcertado de que no lo entendiera. No obstante, todo desconcierto salió disparado de su cuerpo cuando Juvia se envolvió en su brazo.

―Entonces esperemos una canción más agradable, Gray-sama ―sugirió tranquila porque ahora sabía que él también quería que fuera un recuerdo perfecto para los _dos._

* * *

 _VI. Wait, sparrow, wait. Oh, please don't you go. I love the way your feathers move as the wind it blows. But you're up on that tree and you look in my eyes, I wonder what goes on in your mind~_

* * *

Gray frunció el entrecejo cuando vio que Juvia se levantaba de su asiento para colgar su mochila tras su espalda, tomar el plato desechable, caminar para tirarlo en el bote de basura y dirigirse a la puerta. ¿Ya se iba? ¿Se iba sin esperarlo? ¿Sin preguntarle si se iba a quedar? Todas las preguntas le dieron vueltas en la cabeza y al momento de que ella se detuvo, justo al abrir la puerta y bajo el marco, la vio dudar.

Y eso tampoco le gustaba, era como si Juvia apenas se acordaba de él. Pudo soportar su indiferencia en la clase, que se sentara lejos de él cuando acostumbraba a estar a su lado siempre, ese asiento siempre estaba reservado para Juvia y nunca ningún compañero trató de quitárselo.

Al llegar, apenas y lo saludó y ahora ¿se iba sin decir adiós? No era su obligación esperarlo pero, acostumbraban a salir juntos que era extraño que no aconteciera nada de eso. No, la verdad era que dolía pero se relajó, aparentemente, cuando la vio girar lento para buscarlo con la mirada, resistió el impulso de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia donde estaba, por encima de todo esperaba que ella le llamara para ver si ambos se iban juntos.

Pero esa esperanza resultó ser una decepción cuando sus ojos lo localizaron, al verlo Juvia alzó su mano y movió sus dedos para despedirse rápido y sin ningún miramiento. Y tan fugaz como nunca, se dio la vuelta para salir.

―Maldición ―masculló al ponerse de pie.

Ignoró el ruido que hizo cuando empujó la silla hacia atrás. Sin perder el tiempo agarró sus cosas y las dejó caer en la mochila, luego tomó el desechable donde había comido el pastel ―un detalle que tuvieron los profesores para los estudiantes que se graduaban― y se apresuró a botarlo y seguirla.

―¡Juvia! ―exclamó cuando estuvo cerca de ella, por fortuna era rápido y tenía buena condición, alcanzarla no había sido ningún problema ―¿ya te vas? ―fue una pregunta estúpida, era obvio que ya se iba… pero tenía que empezar por algo.

―Sí… ―desvió la mirada.

Gruñó irritado. _―Te acompañaré a casa._

Ella abrió los ojos y luego negó. ―¡No, no es necesario!

―Es tarde ―insistió, achicando los ojos. Esa conducta lo iba a volver loco. ¿Dónde estaba la Juvia melodramática que conocía? ¿La Juvia que volvía las cosas fáciles para él al decirle todo lo que revoloteaba por su loca mentecilla? Parecía estar lejos porque ahora le ocultaba lo que tenía y a toda costa quería estar lejos de él.

―Juvia no quiere darle problemas ―habló entre dientes, por el tono infantil consideró que _su_ Juvia, la loca, expresiva y llena de amor, estaba cerca.

―Siempre lo hago, ¿no?

Ella asintió. ―Pero hoy era la última clase de inglés… Juvia creyó que Gray-sama quería quedarse por más tiempo.

Él negó. ―Ya todos se estaban yendo ―Juvia le sonrió tenuemente ―¿Nos vamos entonces?

Solo afirmó y los dos caminaron en silencio bastante tiempo.

En el camino pensó en preguntar si pasaba algo pero antes de aventurarse en buscar respuesta, prefirió rebuscar en su mente alguna pista.

―¿Gray-sama? ―por el rabillo del ojo vio que de un momento a otro ella detuvo su andar, obligándole a hacer lo mismo.

―¿Si? ―giró hacia ella para verla mejor.

―Cuando Gray-sama esté en la universidad conocerá gente nueva, hará nuevos amigos.

―Bueno, supongo eso también…

Supo que fue una mala respuesta cuando Juvia apretó los labios para evitar llorar.

―¿Juvia puede pedirle algo, Gray-sama? ―titubeó y asintió, sin cerrar los ojos. Le asustaba verla así ―¿Puede prometerle a Juvia que… qu-e no la va a olvidar?

Sus ojos se llenaron de gruesas lágrimas pero ahogó el llanto. Gray tomó una respiración profunda para hacerlo lo mejor que podía; actuar, que las palabras no eran lo suyo. Había momentos en los que era mejor hacer eso. Así que olvidándose de la timidez, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Juvia para hacer que lo viera.

―No me iré lejos Juvia… ―la vio asentir. Entendía su temor y la raíz del mismo. Le debía una respuesta desde hacía tanto tiempo, se lamentaba de solo pensar que de haberse confesado la noche del baile, le hubiera ahorrado tanto sufrimiento. Quería decirle que esa noche declarársele pasó por su mente, Juvia merecía saberlo pero antes debía consolarla ―y no es como si dejara de verte ―tampoco quería dejar de verla.

―Pero no será lo mismo. Juvia estará aquí… _sola_ ―un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

―Sabes que con el tiempo las cosas cambian y también sabes que aunque todo sea diferente tú no te vas a quedar sola, Juvia ―tragó saliva, no aguantaba verla llorar pero debía resistir un poco más.

Y ese era el momento para que las cosas cambiaran, debía asegurarle que él estaría con ella en otros _términos._ Basta de buscar la situación adecuada porque estaba pasando justo en ese instante. Había considerado que el baile no era tan adecuado, porque no lo consideraba suficientemente íntimo y aunque las circunstancias casi lo obligaran, prefería ese lugar porque estaban _solos._

En el baile solo se afianzó que se querían, que su corazón no se ponía loco de a gratis… y ahora, en el último día del curso donde empezaron a tratarse hacía un año, era la mejor opción para consolidar un año de evolución entre la amistad, la chica que le gustaba a la chica que quería con toda el alma.

―Las cosas cambian constantemente.

―Sí…

―Quieras o no las cosas cambian ―ella volvió asentir―. Y-yo sinceramente quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros ―Juvia abrió los ojos para verlo fijamente ―es decir… tú y yo… ―y mejor se callaba para no enredarla en sus embrollos mentales. Así que mejor se acercó a ella para acortar la distancia que los separaba, apenas tuvo un suave roce con sus labios retrocedió un poco para volver hablar. Ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de cerrar los ojos porque el contacto había desaparecido, tuvo que contener la risa al verla hacer un puchero ―¿Tú también quieres que cambien?

Y como era de esperase, Juvia solo afirmó con vehemencia mientras se acercaba a él, buscando un beso que tanto había esperado.

* * *

 _VIII. Sing, sparrow, sing, sing away our pain when you get the bones of it. No, we are just the same. I said sing, sparrow, sing, sing away our pain. I'll never hear a melody as sweet as today~_

* * *

Cuando Juvia vio la pantalla de su celular, sonrió en automático cuando leyó un mensaje _importante._ Luego, para comprobar lo que le dijeron, volteó hacia la salida de la escuela solo para que su sonrisa se ensanchara. _«¡Aah!»_ no pudo contener el suspiró romántico y alegre antes de caminar hacia la dirección en que veía.

Se acercó dando leves saltitos, iba tan divertida, tan contenta y feliz de la vida al _verlo ahí._ Ese día, su amado novio pasaba por ella luego de clases. No sería ni la primera y ni la última vez que iba por ella, pero en cada ocasión, así fueran millones, no podía contener la alegría que le daba.

Cuando Juvia estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Gray, lo abrazó por él cuello para darle un beso y él correspondió el abrazo rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

―¡Juvia tenía tantas ganas de verlo, Gray-sama!

―Veo que estás bien ―bromeó, haciéndola sonrojar.

―Oh, Juvia lo siente… ¡Es que está tan emocionada! ―exhaló encantada.

Él arqueó una ceja de forma interrogante.

―Oh, pues porque Gray-sama está aquí con Juvia ―se apresuró al responder, no necesitaba una pregunta ―y porque Juvia tiene algo importante que mostrarle.

―¿Qué es?

Ella tarareó divertida antes de responder. ―No tan rápido Gray-sama ―ella rompió el abrazo para poner un poco de distancia entre los dos ―primero c _ierre sus ojos y estire sus manos, Gray-sama_ ―la vio un poco confundido ―por favor… ―y Gray no se resistió más e hizo lo que le pedía.

Cuando estuvo segura de que no le hacía trampa, sacó un sobre de su mochila y lo colocó en las palmas de sus manos.

―Ya puede abrirlos… ―ella aplaudió emocionada.

―¿Un sobre? ―lo vio detenidamente y leyó que tenía el nombre completo de Juvia escrito enfrente.

―Es algo más que un sobre, Gray-sama ―aclaró ―puede abrirlo para que se dé cuenta…

Suspiró y luego abrió el sobre con cuidado, sacó un papel y luego lo extendió para poder leer lo que contenía. Juvia lo veía con atención, su sonrisa se hacía más y más grande conforme miraba que sus ojos recorrían las letras impresas… su emoción crecía a cada segundo, no dejaba de reír dulcemente conforme los segundos pasaban y él leía.

Tras haber leído todo el contenido, Gray clavó sus oscuros ojos en ella. ―Son los resultados de tu examen… ―y venía un resultado totalmente diferente al que un año atrás Juvia consideraba como su profesión ideal ―con que biología marina, eh.

―Juvia le prometió ser seria con esto ―el le sonrió con orgullo, recordaba esa promesa. Pronto se vio contagiado por la suave melodía de su risa ―¡Juvia ya hasta sabe en qué universidad estudiar!

Y no tenía que ser un genio para saber dónde quería estudiar...

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

La razón por la que está largo es porque es un longfic que decidí resumir por motivos personales. La razón tras la publicación es porque alguien VIP cumple años. Espero y le guste y que tenga, de paso, un muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy feliz cumpleaños y que cumpla másssssss. Conti plix a tu fic, por cierto, aprovecho este medio para meter presión, nah no es cierto. xD ¡Feliz cumple ANDY, COLECCIONADORA COMPULSIVA DE JUGUETES! ¡QUE EL HONGUITO TE ILUMINEEEEE! ¡QUE LA RANA RENÉ TE DE UN SÚPER ABRAZO!

Gracias por soportarme 24/7 con Gruvia, Disney, más animes, la Barbie y todo eso. xD AAAAAH.

 **Énfasis en:**

 **Reto** _:_ _ **#8.**_ _"Take my seat" / "Toma mi asiento"  
_ **Reto** _:_ _ **#22.**_ _"It's not heavy._ _I'm stronger than I look." / "No es tan pesado. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco."  
_ **Reto** _:_ _ **#65.**_ _"I'll help you study". / "Te ayudo a estudiar"  
_ **Reto: #75.** _"_ _I was just thinking about you." / "Solo estaba pensando en ti"_  
 **Reto: #15**. _"Can I have this dance?" / "¿Puedo tener este baile/esta pieza?_  
 **Reto: #5.** _"_ _I'll walk you home." / "Te acompañaré a casa"_  
 **Reto:** ** _#34._** _"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." / "Cierra los ojos y estira tus manos"_


End file.
